The Kennedy/Marshall Company
| founder = Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall | defunct = | location_city = Santa Monica, California | location_country = United States | location = | locations = | area_served = | key_people = | industry = Film | products = Motion pictures | production = | services = Film production | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} The Kennedy/Marshall Company (KM) is an American film-production company, based in Santa Monica, California, founded in 1992The Kennedy/Marshall Company: Inside KM Retrieved July 19, 2010 by spouses Kathleen Kennedy and Frank Marshall. It presently has contracts with Paramount Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment, DreamWorks Pictures, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Pictures and the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group. Kennedy and Marshall are co-founders with Steven Spielberg of Amblin Entertainment. Selected filmography * Alive (1993) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures and Paramount Pictures) * Milk Money (1994) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) * Congo (1995) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) * The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Paramount Pictures) * Olympic Glory (1999) * The Sixth Sense (1999) (co-production with Hollywood Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) * Snow Falling on Cedars (1999) (co-production with Universal Pictures) * A Map of the World (1999) * The Bourne Identity (2002) (co-production with Universal Pictures) * Signs (2002) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures and Blinding Edge Pictures) * Seabiscuit (2003) (co-production with Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) * The Young Black Stallion (2003) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures) * The Bourne Supremacy (2004) (co-production with Universal Pictures) * Mr. 3000 (2004) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures, Dimension Films and Spyglass Entertainment) * Munich (2005) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures and Universal Pictures) * Hoot (2006) (co-production with New Line Cinema and Walden Media) * Roving Mars (2006) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures) * The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) (co-production with Universal Pictures) * The Diving Bell and the Butterfly (2007) (co-production with Miramax Films) * Persepolis (2007) (co-production with and distribution by Sony Pictures Classics) * The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures) * The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies) * Crossing Over (2009) * Ponyo (2008) (English Dub) (co-production with Studio Ghibli, Nippon Television Network, Dentsu, Hakuhodo DY Media Partners, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Mitsubishi and Toho) * The Last Airbender (2010) (co-production with Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Blinding Edge Pictures) * The Secret World of Arrietty (2010) (US Dub) (co-production with Studio Ghibli, Nippon Television Network, Dentsu, Hakuhodo DY Media Partners, Walt Disney Japan, Mitsubishi, Toho and Wild Bunch) * Hereafter (2010) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures) * The Adventures of Tintin (2011) (co-production with Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Amblin Entertainment, Hergé Studios and Wingnut Films) * War Horse (2011) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, Reliance Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment) * From Up on Poppy Hill (2011) (English Dub) (co-production with Studio Ghibli, Nippon Television Network, Dentsu, Hakuhodo DY Media Partners, Walt Disney Japan, Mitsubishi and Toho) * The Bourne Legacy (2012) (co-production with Universal Pictures) * Lincoln (2012) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Reliance Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment) * The Wind Rises (2013) (English Dub) (co-production with Studio Ghibli, Nippon Television Network, Dentsu, Hakuhodo DY Media Partners, Walt Disney Japan, Mitsubishi, Toho and KDDI) * The Tale of the Princess Kaguya (2013) (English Dub) (co-production with Studio Ghibli, Nippon Television Network, Dentsu, Hakuhodo DY Media Partners, Walt Disney Japan, Mitsubishi, Toho and KDDI) * Jurassic World (2015) (co-production with Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures) * The BFG (2016) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment, and Walden Media) * Sully (2016) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, BBC Films, FilmNation Entertainment, Flashlight Films and Malpaso Productions) * Jason Bourne (2016) (co-production with Universal Pictures) * Assassin's Creed (2016) (co-production with 20th Century Fox, Regency Enterprises, Ubisoft Motion Pictures, and RatPac Entertainment) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) (co-production with Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Legendary Pictures and Perfect World Pictures) * Hotfuss (TBA) (co-production with Broad Green Pictures, GK Films and Offspring Entertainment) Selected television * ‘’Snow Crash’’ (TBA) (co-production with Paramount Television and Amazon Studios) References External links * * Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Santa Monica, California Category:American companies established in 1992 Category:1992 establishments in California Category:Privately held companies based in California